


Zimmer 89

by teh_jules



Category: Smallville
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Military Whitney, POV Chloe, Pining, Rough Sex, Secret Affair, Smut and Angst, season 4 alternate universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Monat ist nicht mehr als eine Kleinigkeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimmer 89

**Author's Note:**

> Überarbeitete Version meiner 2004er Fiction 'Driblet'.

**Zimmer 89**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Er drückt sie so hart gegen die Backsteinwand, das sie die Rillen an ihrem Rücken spüren kann und ihr zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend der Gedanke kommt das dies ein Fehler sein könnte. In ihrem Kopf geht es hin und her ob dies falsch oder richtig ist.

 

Chloe schiebt ihre Hand seinen Nacken hinauf, in sein viel zu kurzes, blondes Haar hinein und sie kann die Wärme seiner Kopfhaut unter ihren Fingern spüren, was sie daran erinnert wie kalt die Wand ist, wie kalt diese Gasse ist, wie absolut dunkel.

 

Aber die Erkenntnis das es nicht dunkel genug ist, kommt trotzdem ungebeten. Denn sie kann immer noch die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen sehen, wo sie ihn geschlagen hat. Scham kriecht ihren Rachen hoch, die sie damit übertüncht das sie ihm hilft ihr hinten gerafftes kleines Schwarzes weiter rauf zu ziehen und seine Hände auf ihre Schenkel zu drücken.

 

Es ist überraschend wie sanft seine Hände unter den Gummizug ihres Slips gleiten, wie seine Finger Kontakt mit der Haut an ihrer Hüfte machen und sie spürt wie es direkt in ihre Mitte schießt und sie in Brand setzt. Ihr Slip fällt zu Boden. Seine blauen Augen beobachten jede ihrer Regungen.

 

Sie macht sich etwas umständlich daran an seinen Reißverschluß zu öffnen. Zwischen ihm und der Wand zu stehen löst ein erdrückendes Gefühl in ihr aus und sie atmet tief ein und aus. Darunter ist noch mehr, an das sie gerade nicht denken kann. Ihre Finger halten nicht still, dann hilft er ihr, öffnet den Reißverschluß und schiebt die Hose seiner Uniform und seine Unterhose nur so weit über seine schmalen Hüften das sie nicht zu Boden rutschen. Sein Penis steht zwischen ihnen und zeigt in einer stolzen Kurve nach oben. Er ist groß, beschnitten und die Spitze ist rot und glänzend. Chloe spürt wie ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft.

 

Die Dunkelheit und die Schatten verbergen ihr erröten und ihre momentane Unsicherheit, bevor sie die Beine spreizt und sich zurücklehnt, den Kopf ein wenig schief legt und sich fragt ob er das mit Lana getan hat. Dann schnauft sie, denn natrülich ist dies lächerlich. Doch nicht mit Lana, perfekte unschuldige Lana.

 

Der Gedanke macht sie aggressiv und wütend. Chloe hält seinen Blick. Ob er ähnliche Gedanken hat? Ob er sich fragt ob Clark das mit ihr getan hat?

 

Das würde die plötzliche Härte in seinem Griff erklären. Sie mag es. Seine Hände die ihren Hintern packen und sie aneinander ziehen, so eng, so plötzlich, das sie seinen Schwanz an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels spürt; so heiß.

 

Ihre Finger krallen sich antwortend in seine Oberarme und sie würde gerne die vier ordentlichen Abdrücke sehen, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Dann stößt er gegen ihre Öffnung und Chloe hält inne. Sein Blick ist abwartend, sein Körper angespannt, doch er gleitet kontrolliert in sie hinein. Ihr Körper öffnet sich ihm, die Feuchtigkeit die sie produziert macht alles glitschig. Dann ist er in ihr und so nah das es fast zu viel ist.

 

In diesem ersten Moment als er in ihr ist, ist sie beinahe blind und taub vor Schmerz und erregt gleichermaßen. Sie zieht ihre Schenkel enger zusammen und spürt sein heftiges Einatmen mehr, als das sie es hört. Für einige Sekunden sind sie einfach nur _hier,_ verbunden auf die elementarste Art und Weise und sie weiß nicht wieso, aber sie findet das sehr erotisch.

 

Ihre Körper stehen unter Anspannung und sie kann spüren wie die Gefühle sich in die Höhe schwingen, wie es mehr wird, fester. Der Schmerz verschwindet, verliert sich in der Überraschung das er in sie stößt, hart und langsam. Das Wissen das sie keine Jungfrau mehr ist, kommt erst mit dem dritten Stoß. Zuerst ist sie angespannt, kann seinen Blick auf sich spüren und sie fragt sich ob es auch sein erstes Mal ist und sie stellt fest das sie den Gedanken für lächerlich hält.

 

Sie kann sich vorstellen wie er in irgendeinem billigen Hotel in Saigon in brütender Hitze eine kleine Nutte flach legt, ihr Haar ist schwarz und schwer, wie Wasser. Sie trägt einen dunkelgrünen Sarong, den er ihr vorsichtig über die nach innen gewandten Schultern zieht und dabei an Lana denkt.

 

Jetzt ist sie froh ihn geohrfeigt zu haben. Gerade gibt es ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit an dem sie sich fest klammert und versucht etwas zu behalten, von dem sie ihr nicht klar ist das es noch existiert. Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckt um seine Wange zu berühren, befühlt sie das ordentlich rasierte Gesicht und schließlich den Hals und das Hemd, das sie daran erinnert das sie nicht außerhalb allem stehen. Das dies nichts ist. Und gleichermaßen echt.

 

Aber ihr Körper kann ihren Gedanken nicht mehr folgen und sie fühlt sich leer und hohl. Alles was sie spüren kann sind die Stöße in ihren Körper, seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen, seine Finger die ihre empfindlichste Stelle berühren und sie in nichts als eine Welle verwandelt. Die sich vor und zurück biegt, flehend mit Lauten von denen sie nicht wußte das ihre Kehle dazu in der Lage ist.

 

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, als sie kommt. Dann beißt sie in den Stoff der dunkelblauen Jacke und ist erstaunt zu spüren wie er darauf reagiert. Wie er stöhnt, fester und schneller stößt und dann mit einem Raunen kommt. Es war ihr nicht klar das eine Frau spürt wenn ein Mann beim Vaginalverkehr kommt. Das Zucken seines Schwanzes in ihr weckt etwas Instinktives und sie windet sich fester um ihn und kommt ihm entgegen.

 

Augenblick: Sie bewegen sich nicht, stehen nur dort und es hat etwas beinahe erwärmendes jemanden, ihn, so fest zu halten, das sie seinen rasenden Herzschlag an ihrem spüren kann.

 

Als sie sich voneinander trennen und zusammen nehmen, die post-koitalen Berührungen vermeiden nach denen sie sich beinahe schmerzhaft sehnt, fragt er in die Stille hinein ob er sie nach Hause fahren soll.

 

Sie kann das dumpfe Geräusch des Kondoms hören, als es in den Mülleimer platscht. Dann das Zuziehen seines Reißverschlusses. Das aneinander Reiben von Stoff. Sie fährt sich über ihr Haar, zieht ihr Kleid glatt, versucht sich vorzustellen wie schön ihr Abend hätte sein können, wäre sie in erster Linie zu Hause geblieben.

 

Nun muß sie dringend pinkeln und als sie sich umdreht um zu antworten ist es beinahe schwierig, er sieht wieder so aus wie der junge Mann der ihr auf Lex Luthors Party begegnet ist und nur die Stelle an seiner Schulter, wo der Stoff seltsam zerkrumpelt ist von ihrer orgasmischen Zerstörungswut, und der Stelle in seinem Gesicht, deutet nichts darauf hin das er gerade heißen Sex an der Hauswand des Talons hatte.

 

„Das wäre nett, Whitney.“ sagt sie schließlich und sie gehen in unangenehmen Schweigen neben einander her, bis sie zum Ende der Gasse kommen wo die Umrisse von Whitneys Wagen sie daran erinnern das sie in einer Viertel Stunde zu Hause sein wird.

 

Sie steigen ein und fahren durch die kühle Nacht. Sie hat das Fenster auf ihrer Seite weit aufgedreht und hält ihren nackten Arm heraus. Sie schweigen, bis auf zwei, drei Worte des Abschiedes.

In dem Wissen das er ihr nach starrt, geht sie langsam zur Haustür und öffnet sie leise, kann seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren, ist froh als sie die Tür geschlossen hat, wartet.

 

Erst nach weiteren fünf Minuten hört sie das leiser werdende Motorengeräusch.

 

*

 

Sie ist gut daran sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Sie hat das in Sachen Clark jahrelang getan und warum sollte diese Taktik diesmal nicht helfen? Wieso sollte es einen Unterschied zwischen der Chloe geben die zu dieser Party ging und der die zurückkam?

 

Es gibt keinen.

 

Sie starrt sich am Morgen in ihr mit Schminke verwischtes Gesicht und erinnert sich an das Gefühl Whitney in sich zu spüren. Versucht zu vergessen und läßt sich ein Bad einlaufen. Abwesend lauscht sie dem Wasser wie es aus den Rohren donnert und das kleine Bad mit Nebelschwaden anfüllt. Sie zieht sich aus ohne sich anzusehen und steigt vorsichtig in die Wanne, zieht ihre Knie bis an ihr Kinn und umschlingt sich mit ihren Armen.

 

Niemand hat gesehen das Whitney und sie miteinander weg gegangen sind.

 

Niemand.

 

Eine kleine, leise Stimme bereut das. Beinahe wünscht sie sich es gäbe jemand der es gesehen hat, der es weiter erzählt. Sie stellt sich Lanas Blick vor, als sie es erfährt. Clarks Blick. Diese gemeinen Gedanken entlocken Chloe ein Lächeln.

 

Aber nicht nur das: Gäbe es jemand der sie gesehen hat, könnte sie darüber reden. So ist es doch fast so als sei diese Sache nie passiert. Sie beißt auf ihre Unterlippe und schließt fest die Augen gegen das Gefühl das etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt.

 

Sie gleitet zurück in das Wasser und stellt sich vor wie Clark am Wannenrand sitzt und ihr den Rücken einschäumt, mit diesem cremig riechendem Vanillezeugs das sie aus Metropolis mitgebracht hat.

 

Eine ganze Weile kann sie das Bild halten, bevor es sich überlagert mit dem Bild von Whitney und den einzelnem Bißspuren an seiner Jacke.

 

*

 

Das Talon ist stickig und laut.

 

Chloe sitzt hinten in einer der Ecken in einem großen lilanem Sessel und tippt ihren neusten Artikel ab. Sie tut ihr bestes das zu schreiben was auf dem Papier steht und ihre Gedanken ruhig zu halten.

 

Sie muß nicht aufschauen als sich ihr jemand gegenüber setzt. Sie weiß auch so, das es Lana ist. Es ist etwas in der Art wie sich die Umgebung um sie herum verändert. Vielleicht bildet sie sich das auch nur ein.

 

„Wie geht es voran?“ ihre Frage _stört_ Chloe. Seltsam, nicht? Lana kann mit Clark gehen und ihn dazu bringen wie ein blöder Idiot herum zu stottern, aber das sie Chloe hier anspricht stört sie? Chloe muß beinahe darüber Lächeln.

 

Schließlich lächelt sie wirklich. Ein wenig mehr sozial erträglich: Nur Lippen. Keine Zähne.

 

„Gut, Danke.“

 

Lana wischt sich die Hände an ihrer Hose und es würde Chloe interessieren ob Lanas Hände feucht sind, so wie ihre, wenn sie sehr aufgeregt ist, oder ob sie das nur tut wenn sie nicht weiß was sie tun sollte. Chloe setzt auf Letzteres.

 

„Hast du Whitney gestern gesehen?“

 

Lanas Stimme hat einen hoffnungsvollen Unterton und Chloe möchte so gern das sagen was vorne auf ihrer rasiermesserscharfen Zunge liegt, aber sie beißt es hinunter und verliert sich in die Zuneigung die sie für Lana empfindet.

 

„Nein,“ sagt sie und blickt wieder auf den Bildschirm ihres Lanptops. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen.“

 

*

 

Es ist kalt und sie zieht ihren Mantel enger um ihre Schultern. So eng, das sie spürt wie ihre Schultern dagegen drücken, wie sie den Mantel ausbeulen. Sie stellt sich das Material vor, die kleinen Fasern und der Wind der hindurch weht und sie frösteln läßt.

 

Neben ihr hält ein Auto an.

 

Sie sieht nicht hin und geht weiter.

 

Schließlich wird ein Fenster hinunter gelassen und dort hinter erscheint Whitneys Gesicht.

 

„ Soll ich dich mit nehmen?“

 

Etwas sagt ihr das dies eine schlechte Idee ist. Sehr schlecht, aber ihr ist kalt und so steigt sie ein. Schließt die Tür mit einem lauten Klick und schnallt sich an. Whitney fährt nicht sofort los, sieht sie an und sie kann den Blick schwer auf sich spüren, so wie eine weitere Decke auf den zweien mit denen man sowieso bereits im Winter schläft. Es fühlt sich ungewöhnlich an, aber gut.

Sie errötet und fragt sich was das soll.

 

Sie weiß wie sich sein Schwanz anfühlt. Weiß das es sich _gut_ anfühlt und darüber _sollte_ sie erröten, aber sie hat keine Zeit dazu weil er ihr etwas vorschlägt.

 

„Ich bin einen Monate hier. Ich kenne ein Motel außerhalb der Stadt. Keiner würde es merken.“

 

Sein Blick ist nicht halb so standhaft und fest wie er hoffen würde. Sie kann durch die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit sehen, doch darunter sieht sie das auch er allein ist. Das er sich etwas anderes wünscht.

 

Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum sie letztendlich zustimmt.

 

*

 

Ihre Zimmernummer ist die 89.

 

Wenn sie zu Hause in ihrem Bett liegt und an das denkt was sie dort jeden Tag tun, fällt ihr immer diese Nummer ein und sie kichert, vielleicht weil sie ein wenig wie die 69 aussieht und die Anspielung dieser Zahl ist offensichtlich.

 

Sie denkt oft daran was sie dort tun.

 

Trägt es mit sich herum und holt es heraus wenn sie einfach nicht mehr will. Wenn sie denkt _Scheiße!_

 

Ja, manchmal hat auch Chloe solche Tage.

 

Dann lehnt sie sich zurück und masturbiert zu dem Bild das sie von sich und Whitney in ihrem Kopf hat.

 

Verlockend.

 

Verboten.

 

Es hat etwas Erschreckend, etwas Furchteinflößendes an sich ein solches Geheimnis zu haben und sie fragt sich ob Clark dieses Gefühl kennt.

 

*

 

Seltsam wie gut sie funktionieren. Wie einfach es ist Clark und Lana auf der anderen Seite auszublenden. Chloe hätte nie gedacht das sie an Sex denken kann ohne an Clark zu denken, aber es geht und wahrscheinlich hat sie das Whitney zu verdanken.

 

Vielleicht hat er ihr das gleiche zu verdanken.

 

Vielleicht wird er sie aber auch als das Mädchen in Erinnerung behalten das ihm das erste Mal einen geblasen hat.

 

Es ist aufregend das Chloe danach, mit den Abdrücken des billigen, harten Teppichs in Nells Geschäft gehen kann um mit Lana zu reden und noch immer Whitney in ihrem Mund schmecken kann, während sie Tulpen bestellt. Sie beobachtet Lana und fühlt sich das erste Mal nicht wie ein Loser.

 

Nell wirft ihr einen Blick zu den Chloe nicht ganz deuten kann. Nicht ganz.

 

Vielleicht erkennt nell aber auch das Chloe anders geworden ist. Denn das ist es, denkt Chloe, das hat Whitney mit ihr gemacht. _Er zeigt_ _mir_ _wie sexy ich wirklich bin._

 

Als sie auf die Straße tritt, die Blumen in ihrem Arm, fällt ihr auf das sie ihren Rock falsch herum an hat.

 

*

 

Whitney glaubt nicht das sie ihm gehört. Das ihr Körper nur ihm vorbehalten ist. Das sagt er zumindest. So hinterläßt er keine Bisse, keine Abdrücke. Er ist vorsichtig mit ihr. Nicht immer, aber immer dann, wenn sie es braucht.

 

Sie ihrerseits ist hingebungsvoll wenn sie spürt das dort noch etwas in diesem Zimmer mit ihnen ist und manchmal kann sie es fast im Spiegel gegenüber des Bettes sehen und sie hat sich dafür entschieden es _Lana_ zu nennen.

 

Seine Hände sind warm gegen ihrer Haut und nicht darauf aus Lust zu entfachen. Nicht nach einer Nacht wie dieser und er preßt sein Gesicht gegen ihren Hals, gegen den Hohlraum dort und atmet in diese freie Stelle, die er liebevoll mit dem Loch im Doghnut vergleicht.

 

Das ist irgendwie süß, findet sie.

 

Ein Gefühl der Unterwerfung durchfährt sie und macht sie ganz weich in den Beinen und sie ist froh nicht stehen zu müssen und sie fühlt sich so, als müßte sie sich verteidigen, als müßte sie es aufhalten das hier etwas passiert das sie nicht will.

 

„Du glaubst vielleicht zu wissen weshalb ich hier bin,“ sagt sie. „ ,aber das tust du nicht. Du kennst mich nicht.“

 

Er sieht sie an und sie dreht sich um, so dass sie nun auf dem Rücken liegt, das ihre Brüste an die Decke zeigen.

 

Seine Augen sind einen Moment lang sehr blau und er sieht älter aus, sehr viel älter. Sein Mund berührt ihren Bauch und sie beißt auf ihre Lippe. Sie kann in seinen Augen sehen das er das gleiche denkt, das er auch nicht aus dem offensichtlichem Grund hier ist.

 

Einen Moment glaubt sie das sie zu ihm durchgedrungen ist, das er redet, dann schüttelt sie innerlich den Kopf und fragt sich ob sie das _will_.

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

Das ist alles was er sagt bevor er sich aus dem Bett pellt und seine Sachen zusammen sucht. Sie fährt seinen Körper mit ihren Augen nach, der hell gegen das Licht abgezeichnet ist und sie kann den Stich zwischen ihren Beinen nicht kontrollieren, ignoriert ihn, sieht aber nicht weg. Nein erforscht ihn stattdessen mit ihren Augen.

 

Nach zwei Minuten steht er angezogen vor ihr und verabschiedet sich.

 

*

 

Sie reden.

 

Reden und murmeln und stöhnen und seufzen und schreien und rufen und bitten und wimmern und manchmal knurrt Chloe auch und Whitney lächelt dann gegen ihre Schulter und Chloe verdreht die Augen.

 

Sie reden über kleine Dinge. Dinge von denen sie beide denken das sie nichts ausmachen, außer das füllen von Stille und das überbrücken zwischen der Zeit bis sie sich wieder berühren können.

 

Dinge wie Lasagne und Disney-Filme.

 

Telefonsex und Mäuse.

 

Geld und das Gefühl das man hat bevor man fällt.

 

Solche Dinge.

 

*

 

Sie sind die Menschen die angezogen nackter sind als alle die sie je kennengelernt hat. Sie fühlt sich in seiner Gegenwart ihrer selbst sehr bewusst. So wie sie sich seinem Körper sehr bewusst ist.

 

In Physik hat sie gelernt das Körper sich anziehen und obwohl sie es nicht ganz verstanden hat und es etwas mit der Masse zu tun hat, schwebt der Gedanke doch in ihrem Kopf umher wenn er zu ihr hinüber kommt und sie entkleidet.

 

Schicht für Schicht von ihrem Körper hinunter schält, bevor sie das gleiche mit seinen Sache tut. Bevor sie übereinander herfallen wie ausgehungerte Wölfe, als würden sie sich nicht jeden Tag sehen. Als wäre dies das erste Mal nach einer langen, langen Zeit. Als würden sie nicht viel zu viel Zeit in diesem Zimmer verbringen, als könne sie nicht auch spüren das in allen Ecken eine andere, eine ähnliche Erinnerung auf sie wartet.

 

Sie fragt sich wie viele Jugendliche aus Smallville es bereits hier getrieben haben. Wie viele sie davon kennt. Wie viele davon verheiratet miteinander sind und Kinder haben. Sie stellt sich Jonathan und Martha Kent in diesem Hotelzimmer vor und es hat etwas sehr Erschreckendes, etwas sehr Beunruhigendes.

 

*

 

Wenn sie mit anderen zusammen sind ignorieren sie sich beinahe vollkommen. Nur manchmal sind da diese Momente die Chloe einfach hasst. Momente die sie nicht will und doch bekommt. In denen Whitney sie nach Hause fahren soll und sie an einer Seitenstraße enden. Momente in denen sie weiß was er sagen will und wenn schon nicht sagen, dann doch weiß was er _fühlt_.

 

Erstaunlich wie viel sie in den letzten drei Wochen über ihn erfahren hat.

 

Sie weiß das es ihm genauso geht. Sie sieht es an dem Blick den er abwendet, wenn sie über Dinge reden die er nicht wissen sollte und doch weiß.

 

Clark ist nicht dabei. Sie ist froh darüber, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher ist ob er es sehen würde. Ob er es nicht vielleicht sofort sehen würde.

 

Manchmal würde sie sich wünschen das jemand es bemerkt. Aber Clark hat einen vollen Terminplaner mit Menschen retten und Pete ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht zu offensichtlich in Lana verliebt zu sein und Lana ist... Nun... Lana.

 

*

 

4 Tage.

 

Das sind 96 Stunden. 5760 Minuten. Das klingt viel. Aber das ist es nicht.

 

Sie sagt sich das... Alles ein Ende hat. Das sie es so will. Das es alles war was sie bereit waren zu geben. Das es ihr so gefallen hat.

 

Aber das ist nur eine Ausrede. Eigentlich ist das was sie verbindet etwas anderes. Wenn sie der Wahrheit zu nah kommt wendet sie sich ab und schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Schließlich befindet sie das sie nur mehr daraus macht, als es ist.

 

*

 

Das Ende ist so wie der Anfang.

 

Er fickt sie hart gegen die Wand des schäbigen Zimmers und als es vorbei ist, weiß Chloe das sie es so getan haben um es als das zu verabschieden, was es von Anfang an gewesen ist.

 

Sie sind beide genervt voneinander. Er ist still und kurzangebunden, sie zickig und vorwurfsvoll. Chloe spürt das sie sentimental wird, wenn es so weiter geht.

 

„ Kommst du auch zum Bus mit?“

 

Sie zieht hart an ihrer neuen schwarzen Bluse und sie weiß nicht warum sie die gerade heute angezogen hat. Nur um irgendwelche obskuren Flüssigkeiten darauf zu bekommen und sie nie wieder tragen zu können?

 

Sie nickt, während sie versucht den Fleck mit etwas Spucke heraus zu reiben.

 

Nach einer Weile gibt sie auf, räuspert sich um sich ihrer Stimme sicher zu sein.

 

„Wohin geht es?“

 

„Irak.“

 

Seine Stimme ist ruhig und sie fragt sich warum sie vorher nie das Interesse aufgebracht hat diese eine Frage zu stellen. Ihre Antwort stirbt auf ihren Lippen, endgültig.

 

Sie dreht sich um und lächelt mit hohlen Augen.

 

„Lass uns gehen.“

 

*

 

Er umarmt sie nicht bevor er geht. Wieso auch?

 

Er salutiert stattdessen nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln das nur ihr etwas bedeutet. Chloe drückt ihre Lippen ganz fest aufeinander. Am Bus dreht er sich noch einmal um und winkt. Beinahe glaubt sie das sein Blick nochmal auf ihr zum erliegen kommt.

 

Lana weint geräuschvoll neben ihr.

 

Als nichts weiter als eine Staubwolke von dem Bus zu sehen ist, sagt Pete etwas das sich anhört wie _Talon_ und _Kaffee_.

 

Chloe drückt ihre Nägel in ihre Handflächen und trottet neben ihnen her und ist sich sehr bewusst das sie nichts sehen kann. Sie ignoriert das Wissen das es Tränen sind die in ihren Augen stechen.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me bounce.


End file.
